Kyo Goes too Far
by YukiTohruChild
Summary: When Kyo loses his temper and accidentally hit Tohru she is knocked unconscious for sever weeks. Yuki gets in touch with his true feelings and Kyo contemplates suicide. Can these two band together and put things aside to try to help her when she awakens? Why is Akito sudden acting different and what of Kyo being locked up? This set after the Anime and has no reference to the Manga.
1. Summary of Story Not Chapter

When Kyo loses his temper and accidentally hit Tohru she is knocked unconscious for sever weeks. Yuki gets in touch with his true feelings and Kyo contemplates suicide. Can these two band together and put things aside to try to help her when she awakens? Why is Akito sudden acting different and what of Kyo being locked up? Finally, what will Akito do when Yuki asks for something from him? This is a long story and I am not sure on the number of chapters. I will revise after I have completed it or gone as far as I can go on it. Please review and check out Deviant Art for other contests.


	2. Prologue: How it all Begain

_Prologue: How It All Began_

It was a typical day in the Sohma household, Kyo was working out in the backyard and Yuki was having a hard time waking up as usual. Tohru was in the kitchen working on breakfast for everyone in the house Shigure was in his office working on his novel or so he said. It was an ordinary morning just like any other that usually occurred on those days. It's been almost a month since Tohru had seen Kyo's true form and had accepted him. It was nearly 2 weeks since she had confronted Akito and had come out with nothing more than a few strands of hair being pulled. Everything had settled down into a happy normal life once again and everyone was happy.

Tohru had finished her cooking for the house and was bringing it out to the table when she heard Yuki and Kyo fighting as they always did. However this time, it seemed to be a more intense fight them before, usually they just had a minor argument and it ended with Yuki putting Kyo in his place, face down on the ground. This time it sounded more like a very intense argument, she was going to brush off and pretend which didn't hear anything until she heard her name said this cost should want to look in to what they were really being so angry at each other about.

"Yeah Rat-boy just you wait I bet you 10 to 1 she will choose me over you," said Kyo in his normal angry voice.

"Keep dreaming you stupid Cat, how do you know who should choose? How do you know she even likes either of us in that way? I think you're just making this all up," said Yuki in his usual whispered voice. His violet eyes flared in anger though as he glared angrily at the Cat before him.

Tohru who have been listening to everything and blushed fiercely at their conversation, 'they can't be talking about me, can they?' she asked herself. She continued to listen to the conversation hoping gains more insight as to what was going on between the two boys.

"She accepted me, you damn Rat, no one has ever done not even you," snapped Kyo is he still continued to glare at Yuki.

Yuki smirked almost dangerously at Kyo, "is that right," he asked knowing the answer. "Did you forget that I also came looking for you subjected myself to your claws and have the scars to prove it? Do you really think that I never accepted you I never hated you she showed me how much I actually respect you and your sitting here telling me that I don't accept you? You really are stupid Cat," Yuki stated without even waiting for Kyo's response. He then lunged at Kyo at full force no longer holding back any of his punches as he had done in the past.

Kyo had no time at all to react to Yuki sudden insults nor did he have time to react to this sudden assault of Yuki pummeling him square in the nose. Dark crimson blood flowed from his now broken nose, which it felt snap at the very moment you can use this connected with Kyo's face. This enraged Kyo and he lost his sensibilities he began to scream in anger. He longed that Yuki and tending to beat the living daylights out of the silver haired teen.

"**I HATE YOU**," Kyo screamed in rage, "**I WANT TO DEFEAT YOU SO THAT I CAN BE FREE FROM THE CAGE AND TAKE MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THIS FAMILY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE IN ANY CATS LIFE**."

Yuki was not prepared for this kind of assault and Kyo actually hit him and knocked him to the ground. It wasn't enough to hurt really just enough to catch them off guard. He stood up pretty to make his next attack when the accident happened.

Tohru from her hiding spot near the table she saw Yuki hit Kyo square in the nose and saw all the blood. She had to stop them from fighting so Kyo could be treated. She raced out to stop them so that she could get Kyo the medical treatment he needed. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	3. The Accident

_Chapter 1: The Accident_

Tohru started to run in between both Yuki and Kyo when it happened. She tripped on one of the rocks that were near where they were fighting. She stepped into Kyo's direct path only managed to make things worse because just as she is about to regain her balance she is clocked in the side of the head by Kyo's fist. She is able to see nothing but a bunch of stars as she sink down to the ground.

She hears both boys call out her name as she slow sinks in to unconsciousness. The last thought she had before she was completely out was, 'Does this mean he hates me?'

"You idiot," shouted Yuki as he rushed to her side. Once there he noticed the one thing that made him become even paler than he was normally. "Shit," he cursed, "SHIGURE!"

Shigure scrambled out of his study and into the back yard at Yuki's girlish scream, "What is going…," he stopped short when he noticed Yuki kneeling next to Tohru and say the bloody stain that coated his shirt. He ran back to the house to call Hatori, the Sohma family doctor.

Yuki mean while tried his best to see where the blood was coming from and found that she hit her head on a rock which had cut open her forehead. The sight alone was enough to make Yuki sick for two reasons, one being the fact she was so seriously hurt, and two the Cat was the one that had done it. He wanted to tear into the monster before him but at the moment, he was more worried about the girl whom he loved, secretly.

When Yuki looked up, he was very shocked to see that Kyo was in tears openly and had a look on his face that he had never seen ever on the guys face. Absolute and complete terror. Yuki wanted to make sure Kyo was alright but at the same time, he didn't think he should care.

"Hey," was all Yuki could manage without sounding like he wanted to fight more. However, it appeared that either Kyo didn't hear him or he was in too much shock to even form some kind of vocal sound with his mouth. "Hey, Stupid Cat," called Yuki again this time a little more forceful and louder. This seemed to get a response from the Cat but he still didn't look at Yuki or away from the girl that now was hurt at his own hands.

"What have I done," was the only question that spilled quietly, yet still caught by the Rat's sensitive ears, before he bolted from the scene and into the wood behind Shigure Sohma's House.

'You Baka,' was the only thought in Yuki's mind as Tohru began to stir from her forced slumber though she didn't move much nor did she open her eyes she whispered something that shocked and shook Yuki to his core and was not sure if she truly meant it or if she was just dreaming about something else.

"I hate you now," spilled from Tohru's lips in the sleep that she had not wanted nor needed.

While Yuki didn't know if she really meant what she had said, he was still shaken by those words. In all the time they had known her, she had never said she hated anyone not even Akito who deserved it most of all.

"How is she," asked Shigure as he ran back to the two with the house's first aid kit in hand. "Ha'ri will be here soon he is just finishing with Akito. Akito is worried about her as well but I doubt it's for the same reasons as we are worried," he said sullenly as he careful turned her over with Yuki's assistance.

"I don't care what he feels about her but Kyo ran off. She whispered something that shocked me as well," said Yuki almost mechanically as he helped Shigure. He was rather withdrawn for someone who didn't have anything to do with her injuries.

"Look, I understand you are shaken by her injuries but I am sure that Ha'ri will tell us that she will be just fine with some bed rest and some aspirin. Please try to relax and stay calm if she senses your upset it will hurt your recovery," Shigure said as he continued to bandage the wound that was bleeding. He sound calm but he was shaking badly at the thought of his sweet "flower" being hurt and in such a condition. The last time he felt this helpless was when he had found Tohru in the wood behind the house after Kyo's true form was revealed. She looks even worse now than she did then.

Tohru's face on the right side where she had hit her head was already starting to turn black and blue. There was swelling around her right eye and cheek was at least twice the size it normally would look. She had some small scratches on her lip that with the swelling looked much worse. There was some swelling in her neck it appears and was the main reason that neither Yuki nor Shigure had moved her.

It was 15 minutes later when Hatori arrived with a backboard, neck brace and a large medical bag. He worked at a hospital and had access to all the equipment that he ever needed plus, he also worked from home most of the time due to Akito's illness.

"What happened," demanded Akito who was right behind Hatori.

Yuki froze in fear of the voice, and whirled around so fast that he barely felt the snap of his ankle as it went out of joint. He stared in shock first at Akito then at Hatori wish someone would tell him why on earth, Akito was not only here but worried about Tohru. He had heard Shigure tell him that Akito was worried about the girl but seeing it with his own eyes was even more shocking.

However, not only from the pain of his ankle, which he opted to ignore, but pure terror at what Akito may decide to do to either him or Tohru, his breathing start to rapidly increase to the point his was having issues with breathing and the chill of the day was starting to get to him. He could feel a coughing fit was right around the corner.

"Yuki," Shigure said noting the youth's sudden distress, "Why don't you go and turn down the futon in the guest room on the main floor. It will be safer for her to be on the main floor rather than the second floor when she first wakes up."

Yuki nodded, stood, and limped away. When Hatori made like he was going to check on Yuki, Shigure just touched his arm and shook his head. 'He has enough to deal with, without Akito being here. I know his leg hurts but him being inside and away from Akito is for the best,' thought Shigure as they worked on bandaging and stabilizing the neck and head wound of the girl.

"Maybe I should help him," said Akito.

"No," said both Hatori and Shigure in unison.

"Sorry, but since you don't change if you embrace a girl I may need help moving her since any of would change," said Hatori as he cleared his throat and tried to cover the urgency he held for protecting they young silver haired teen.

"Okay," was the only response they got from Akito. He was dressed in his "out and about" type clothes, a black turtleneck shirt with dark purple slacks. He knelt beside Hatori and Shigure ready to assist. 'I am not sure why but she needs help, I prefer her awake and either crying or smiling. She looks best that way,' thought Akito to himself. "It strange," said Akito out loud, "I am not please with her in this condition."

"What do you mean," asked Hatori as he finished placing the collar to stabilize her neck in case of injury.

"I mean she should be telling us all not worry about her and the she is sorry to cause such a fuss. You know despite how annoying she is in my own opinion. I can't help but feel sorry for her in this state," said Akito as he reached out and stroked some hair that had fallen into the girls face.

"Yes she had found a way to touch all our lives and I think that we all would be less blessed without her in our lives," said Shigure.

Hatori nodded in agreement, "Yes, she can melt even coldest of hearts to some degree," he said with a smile. "Well it's time to move her. Akito, if you please, take her left side, Shigure you take her right side, and I will make sure she is stable once I have picked up my supplies here. Shigure since you know where the guest room is kindly guide Akito to the room. Be sure to not jostle her too much or we risk further injury." Hatori said, then as an afterthought, "Oh and send Yuki up to his room I need to examine him after we have her settled to make sure he hasn't strained his lungs too much."

Shigure understood and nodded his understand. Akito just nodded and proceeded to help with getting Tohru into the guest room. Once there they placed her on the bed but left her on the back board until things were set up and they were told to remove it.

"Yuki, Hatori wanted to go upstairs change clothes and wait for him there he wants to look things over to make sure you didn't strain your lungs with this last incident. He will come up after he has her settled. Please do that this room is small and with Hatori and myself as well as Akito there won't be much room." Shigure left no room for doubt as to this was to be followed but also was not argued with either.

"I understand," Yuki said and limped from the room and struggled up the stairs. However, before he had gotten too far Akito came up beside him.

"Do you want some help there," he asked timidly.

"Umm, sure," was all Yuki could muster, inside he was shaking in fear and didn't want Akito to take notice of it.

Together they made their way up the stairs and to Yuki's room where Akito helped into the room and then left without saying anything. Yuki breathed a heavy sigh of relief now that Akito was gone however; this was short lived when Akito returned with a cold washcloth and the ankle brace that Tohru kept in the hall closet in case someone needed it.

"If you wish to change go ahead, I will step out just call me when you are done. I will help wrap your ankle till Hatori gets up here to look you over," with that, he set the thing down on the desk and left the room closing the door softly behind him.

To say Yuki was perplexed was an understatement. I was downright confused but quickly as he could he changed into a different set of clothes that he normally only wore for bed but Tohru had not done his laundry yet. He needed to do that since she was ill.

"Okay, A…Aki…t…to," he softly called as he lay back on his bed hoping the tormenter would not have heard him. Again, luck wasn't on his side as Akito walked in with a sad smile on his face.

"I know you don't want to be around me very much and I am sorry for that. I could call your brother but since you two don't get alone as much as siblings should I think I am the next best option." Akito said all this while making quick but sloppy work of the ankle brace. He then stood and left the room without saying anything else.

'What is going on with him?' Yuki thought bitterly, 'I don't trust him. I know he is up to something.' He sat up, hobbled over to his window seat, and sat there with his bad ankle elevated and his good one dangling from the windowsill. 'Could he really be sorry for how he treated us all? Could he really want to make up for his bad deeds or is he just playing us all for fools? And at Miss-Honda's expense as well."


End file.
